avant la pluie
by anonyma1
Summary: voici une petite histoire assez space je dois le dire qui m'a inspiré comme ça d'un coup. A vous de voir si vous voulez la suite ou pas! rating M a cause de la noiceur de cete histoire, je voudrais pas choqué certaines personnes!
1. Chapter 1

Comment en est on arrivé là ? Comment est ce possible ? Qu'un jeune homme si jeune, encore un enfant en vienne à vouloir………… Non il nous faut l'aider avant ! Donnes nous un rôle dans ton avenir, donnes nous une place dans tes choix, ne laisse pas ce vide envahir ton corps et ta tête.

La jeune fille courrait à en perdre haleine, elle le savait, depuis un mois elle faisait ce même rêve tous les soirs et depuis un mois elle se réveillée en sursaut et se rassurait ensuite. Seulement ce soir, elle n'avait pas rêvé de ça. Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose c'était en train de se produire ! Elle s'était levé avait couru dans les escaliers pour rejoindre leur dortoir, son dortoir, elle avait tiré les rideaux du baldaquin avec force et avait trouver le lit vide, même pas défait. Et elle avait prit peur, oui si peur, elle avait volé la carte des maraudeurs en remerciant James, Lupin et Sirius de l'avoir créer.

Soudain un éclair vient zébrer le ciel et la jeune file couru encore plus vite. Elle traversa les couloirs encore plus vite et bientôt atteignit ces maudits escaliers. Elle les monta au pas de course, de nouveau un éclair zébra le ciel et le tonnerre se fit entendre, si proche, trop proche.

Enfin elle y était en haut de la tour nord du château mais elle ne le voyait pas, paniquée les larmes ruisselait sur son visage et elle se retourna brusquement et la elle le vit.

Le jeune homme était assis sur un des créneaux de la tour, les yeux fermés, il laissait la pluie et le vent lui battre le visage sans réagir. Il était là, immobile, à quelques centimètres du vide, si près, trop près.

Elle se rapprocha de lui lentement, elle n'osait pas lui parlait de peur de le faire sursauté et qu'un malheur arrive. Elle se décala pour son visage, les yeux irrémédiablement clos, il semblait inexpressif, ni heureux, ni triste. Mais elle était sur que si ses paupières s'ouvraient elle reverrait ce regard triste qui lui collait si bien depuis que…qu'il...était mort….

A nouveau le tonnerre gronda et la jeune fille sursauta mais le jeune homme lui restait là impassible. Elle commençait à être gelé par cette pluie glaciale, et les rafales de vents devenaient de plus en plus fortes si bien qu'elle se sentait déstabilisée.

Elle n'osait pas imagine ce qui se passerai si le vent venait à tourner trop fort autour de lui.

Il lui semblait que cela faisait un siècle qu'elle était là à regarder un événement dont elle avait rêvé, ou plus exactement qui l'avait hanté. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour parler mais le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas. Terrifié de nouveau elle décida d'aller chercher du secours et repartie en courant vers les couloirs. Elle couru comme une folle, personne n'était levé à cette heure avancé de la nuit mais elle alla jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, lança tous les noms de bonbons qu'elle connaissait et finalement la gargouille la laissa passer. Elle, d'habitude si respectueuse des règlements entra comme une folle dans le bureau mais n'y trouva personne se qui ne l'étonnai guère. Hormis Fumseck, le bureau était désert, Fumseck mais bien sûr ! Elle s'approcha de l'oiseau les larmes aux yeux et le supplia de la suivre, l'oiseau déploya alors ses larges ailes et la suivi tandis qu'elle repartait vers la tour. Arrivée en haut elle tourna son regard vers la place où elle l'avait laissé mais il n'y était plus.

Terrifiée, elle se pencha par dessus les créneaux, le vent lui empêchant d'entendre le moindre son et elle le vit. Où plutôt elle aperçu sa forme sur le sol, 15 mètres plus bas.

Son cœur se serra si fort qu'elle cru mourir et elle hurla NON !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : le conseil du professeur de potion.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Visiblement il n'y avait pas que dans son rêve qu'elle avait crié « non » à la vue des regards paniqués de ses camarades de chambre.

C'est rien les filles, un cauchemar ! dit elle pour les rassurer autant qu'elle même.

Toutes les jeunes filles se laissèrent retomber sur leurs oreillers. Toutes ? Non pas Hermione, elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, pas après ça.

Elle se leva donc, s'habilla en silence et sorti de son dortoir. Il était environ trois heures du matin et sa nuit était déjà finie. La jeun préfète avait repris les cours depuis seulement trois jours et elle commençait déjà à perdre son rythme de sommeil, pas bon tout ça surtout en sixième année.

La griffondor se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée mais ne parvient pas à se calmer. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade et une indicible angoisse s'était répandue dans ses veines.

c'est pas possible, il faut que j'en ai le cœur net ! dit elle.

Elle se leva donc et aussi silencieusement qu'un chat elle monta les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons « une chance que la situation n'est pas été inversé sinon ça n'aurait pas marché » pensa t elle

Arriver devant la porte du dortoir de ses deux meilleurs amis elle tendit l'oreille pour voir si elle entendait du bruit mais elle ne perçu rien. Alors elle entra en poussant doucement la porte et jeta un œil en direction des lits. Elle vit la forme allongée de quatre personnes, dont une qui ronflait bruyamment, et qui n'était autre que Ron. Dans le lit d'en face Neuville dormait comme un bébé et Dean et Seamus faisait de même.

Mais à travers les rideaux du baldaquin du lit d'Harry, Hermione pu voir qu'il n'était pas allongé, paisiblement en train de dormir comme ses camarades. Non la silhouette qui se découpait dans les ombres était celle d'une personne assise en tailleur sur le lit la tête baissée vers ses pieds et elle ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre.

Bien que curieuse, Hermione préféra sortir discrètement du dortoir des garçons, après tout il était trois heures du matin et elle n'était pas censée aller les voir.

Cependant un poids s'étaient ôté des épaules de la jeune fille et elle décida finalement d'aller se recoucher.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et descendit prendre son petit déjeuné dans la Grande salle. Elle y vit Harry, déjà debout malgré l'heure matinale, qui lisait avec attention un manuel de cours tout en buvant distraitement un verre de jus d'orange. Elle s'assit en face de lui et lui dit :

Salut !

'Lu

Ça va comme tu veux Harry ?

Oui et toi ?

Ça va…dis Harry t'es sur que ça va ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas, tu es censé être dans la Grande salle en train de déjeuner et au lieu de ça tu lis un manuel de cours ! On n'aurait pas inversé nos rôles ?

Le jeune homme sourit et fit un clin d'œil à son amie, puis il se replongea dans la lecture du manuel.

Ron les rejoignit quelques seconde plus tard et lança un « Salut » général. Puis le rouquin remarqua qu'Hermione mangeait tartine sur tartine, tandis qu'Harry était plongé dans un bouquin...

heu… c'est quoi le trip là ?

Le trip ? demanda Hermione

Oui le trip ! tu es en train de manger comme si t'avais fait du Quiddich toute la semaine et Harry lit passionnément un livre ! Vous me faites une farce c'est ça ?

Hermione éclata de rire.

Tu ne vas pas me croire mais c'est exactement ce que je viens de dire à Harry. Pas vrai ?

Si, si… Bon on se revoie toute à l'heure, faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque.

Le jeune homme parti laissant ses deux amis littéralement sonnés.

Hermione ? demanda Ron

Oui ?

C'est quoi ce délire ? Depuis quand c'est toi qui traîne à table et Harry qui va à la bibliothèque alors qu'on a même pas commencé les cours ?

J'en sais rien, je te jure !

Mouai fini le rouquin, suspicieux. Oulà faut qu'on se magne, le cours de Rogue est dans cinq minutes.

Oups oui allons y.

Les deux grifondors sortirent de table et se dirigèrent au pas de course vers les cachots, Harry était déjà revenu de la bibliothèque et les accueilli avec un sourire. Les trois amis n'eurent pas le temps de se dire quoi que se soit que Rogue les fit entrer avec son habituelle bonne humeur.

Assaillez vous est faites des groupes de deux qui changent pour une fois.

Obéissant à la consigne du professeur, Harry et Hermione intervertirent leur rôle (encore) et Hermione s'assit à côté de Ron, tandis qu'Harry prenait place à côté d'un autre griffondor tremblant et à deux doigts de la dépression nerveuse.

Vous avez les deux heures pour préparer une potion de triste lune, dit alors le professeur en faisant apparaître les consignes au tableau. Et je veux qu'elle soit par-re-faite ! Est ce clair ? Bien commencez.

Tous les élèves se mirent au travail. Rogue les surveillait tous du coin de l'œil. Il remarqua l'inversion de poste entre Potter et Granger et jeta un regard en direction des deux meilleurs amis de la « célébrité ». La jeune fille était, comme à son habitude, appliquée tandis que le rouquin la laissait presque tout faire. Il se contentait d'éplucher quelque ingrédients par ci par là. Le professeur de potions jeta un regard vers son élève détesté et ne pu que constater à quel point il était concentré et appliqué dans son travail. Tout ceci lui sembla fort louche, et il était convaincu que le fil de l'insupportable-james-potter était en train de préparer un mauvais tour. Le professeur se concentra donc et entra dans les pensées du jeune homme sans que ce dernier sans rend compte. « Décidemment je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai perdu mon temps avec lui l'année dernière, pensa Rogue ». Puis il se concentra sur son élève et ce qu'il vit dans la tête de celui ci dû l'effrayer passablement car il pâlit soudainement et se rassit sur sa chaise.

Il passa les deux heures à fixer du coin Harry comme s'il avait peur que celui ci fasse quelque chose de spécial. Mais Harry continua sa potion avec application et concentration sans jamais ciller de l'œil.

Le cours fini par toucher à sa fin et le professeur demanda d'une voix inhabituellement douce qu'on lui rendre les flacons. Oui, sa voix était douce et non doucoureuse ou mièvre comme à son habitude.

Harry se leva et lui tendit son flacon qu'il prit sans faire aucun réflexion ni sur la couleur ni sur quoi que se soit, ce qui surprit pas mal de monde. Puis Hermione lui rendit à son tour son travaille assez satisfaite d'elle même. Le professeur regarda un instant le tube, pensif, puis son visage se durcit et il dit de son ton cassant habituel : Granger, Weasley, vous resterez à la fin de l'heure.

Hermione retourna s'asseoir surprise car elle était sure, absolument sure que sa potion, bon d'accord celle de Ron aussi, était parfaite.

La cloche sonna, les prévenant de la fin du cours et tous les élèves sortirent en silence de la classe, mis à part Hermione et Ron. Harry leur fit signe qu'il les attendrait dehors et ils approuvèrent.

Rogue ferma la porte après le départ de ce dernier et d'un dit vois aimable, presque amicale, et à la fois inquiète à ses élèves plus que surpris :

Prenez vos affaires.

Pourquoi ?

Exécutez vous Weasley c'est tout, reprit Rogue d'une voix glaciale. Il leur fit signe de se rapprocher de la sortie mais gardait la main sur la poignée de porte. Je vais vous donné un conseil à tous les deux alors écoutez moi bien.

Les deux élèves se firent plus attentifs que jamais, et plus inquiets aussi.

Le professeur indiqua la porte derrière laquelle Harry les attendait sûrement.

Surveillez le de près, di alors le professeur. Vous pouvez y aller.

Pardon ?

Sortez de cette salle, aller oust ! Dehors !

Ron sorti alors de la salle sans rien comprendre tandis qu'Hermione réfléchissait intensément à ce qui venait de se passer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Mensonges et préoccupations

Les deux préfets rejoignirent leur camarade dans le couloir, celui ci les attendait appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés, donnant l'impression d'une immense fatigue. Il dû cependant les entendre arriver car il ouvrit les yeux, ramassa son sac et se tourna vers eux avec un sourire.

- Il voulait savoir si on avait pas tricher, dit Hermione répondant à la question muette de Harry.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'incompréhension et avança dans le couloir suivi de ses amis, Ron quant à lui regardait Hermione sans comprendre. Elle venait de mentir effrontément à son meilleur ami sur ce que leur avait dit Rogue.

Les trois amis atteignirent bientôt leur tour et Ron profita du fait qu'Harry donne le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame pour murmurer à l'oreille d'Hermione :

- Mais pourquoi tu lui as menti ?

- Parce je ne pense pas qu'il aurai apprécié de savoir que Rogue voulait qu'on le surveille !

- Oh……. D'accord je comprends mieux.

Puis le rouquin et la miss-je-sais-tout rentrèrent dans leur salle commune.

Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil au coin du feu et ouvrit un manuel de cours d'un air négligeant, visiblement relire les « propriétés et contres propriétés des feuilles de Suglor » ne l'intéressait guère. Hermione s'assit en face de lui et entreprit de relire son cours d'Arithmancie. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper au fait de travailler aussi, Ron relit distraitement son cours de métamorphose de la veille.

- Dis Hermione, c'est quoi déjà la formule pour transformer un chat en livre ? demanda Ron au bouts de quelques minutes.

- Voyons Ron on l'a vu hier !

- Et alors ?

_- Minouposta librium ! _répondit Harry sans levé les yeux de son livre voulant visiblement couper court à la dispute des ses deux amis.

Cependant si l'effet escompté eu lieu, les deux ados regardèrent leur ami comme un animal bizarre. Depuis quand Harry se remémorait il parfaitement ses formules de cours ?

L'heure d'étude se passa sans aucun autre et les cours de l'après midi qui suivirent furent « passionnants » pour Hermione, « ennuyeux à mourir » pour Ron et « sans commentaire » pour Harry.

En tout cas les trois amis arrivèrent fatigués au repas du soir.

Après avoir diner, les trois amis retournèrent dans leur salle commune pour finir les devoirs qu'ils devaient rendre pour le lendemain. Hermione était comme à son habitude apliquée, Ron lui avait la tête dans la lune. Quand à Harry et bien il se concentrait sur son travail et ne semblait même plus prendre conscience du monde qui l'entourait. La preuve en fut faite lorsque Ron posa une question à Hermione et que celle ci lui répondit d'un ton exaspéré qu'il ferait bien de suivre en cours. Les deux amis étaient de nouveau parti pour une belle dispute lorsque Ginny s'approcha d'eux en leur demandant ce qu'ils leur prennait de parler aussi fort. Puis, n'obtenant pas de réponse mais uniquement des regards assassins de la parts des deux béligérants, la jeune fille se tourna vers Harry pour avoir son avis :

- C'est quoi leur problème là encore ? lui demanda t elle.

- ...

- Hé Harry je te cause !

- Excuses moi tu disais ? répondit le jeune homme en levant les yeux et qui n'avait visiblement rien suivi de l'accrochage entre ses eux amis.

- C'est quoi leur problème ? répéta Ginny en indiquant son frère et la meilleure amie de celui ci

- Comment veux tu que je le sache ? demanda à son tour Harry

- Alors ils te hurlent à ras les oreilles et tu sais même pas pourquoi ? demanda Ginny visiblement surprise (mais pas autant que les deux autres)

- Non je n'écoutais pas à vrai dire

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et partie sans demander son reste rejoindre ses amies. Ron et Hermione avaient visiblement fini de se disputer et s'inquiétaient de l'état de santé de leur ami qui, sitôt Ginny partie, s'était replongé dans son travail comme si de rien n'était.

- Harry ? lui demanda Hermione

-...

- HARRY!

- Oui ?

- ça ne va pas ?

- T'as un problème ? renchéri Ron

- Non pourquoi ?

- Il demande pourquoi ! s'exclama Ron

- T'es dans la lune depuis tout à leur, voilà pourquoi . Et puis tu es trop _appliqué_ par rapport à d'habitude, lui répondit Hermione inquiète.

- J'aurais jamais cru que tu me repprocherai un jour de _trop_ travailler! répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

- Harry...

- Je vais bien !

- T'es sur ? Tu nous le dirai si ça n'allait pas ?

- Mais oui!

- Bien !

Mais les deux amis du Survivant étaient loin d'être rassurés, après tout ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que le jeune homme arrivait parfaitement à cacher à tout le monde quand il allait mal pou ne blesser et inquiéter personne. Le fait était qu'Harry avait une sainte horreur qu'on s'inquiète pour lui et lui lance des regards protecteurs et/ou inquiets. Cela était sans doute dû à l'habitude qu'il avait prit chez les Dursley qu'on ne se préocupe pas de lui ou peut être était il tout simplement très réservé dans certains domaines. Mais quoi qu'il en soit ses deux amis ne parvinrent pas à vraiment se remettre au travail comme lui ce soir là car ils l'observait puis s'interrogaient mutuellement du regard .

Ce fut docn dans cette ambiance suspicieuse que les trois amis partirent se soucher aux alentour de 23 heure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le chapitre 4 de ma fiction, pour l'instant les chapitres sont plutôt courts mais il faut bien mettre l'itrigue en route. Comme tout le monde le sait - mais je le met comme même- ni les personnage, ni les leiux ne m'appartiennent ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Uniquement l'intrigue est mienne.**

**voilà je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les rewiew! Merci à athalie de m'en avoir laissé une!**

**ps : le "rated" s'il ne parait pas justifier pour le moment, devrait le devenir par la suite.**

Chapitre 4 : Surveillance tacite

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Ron se réveilla, il fut surpris de constater que son meilleur ami n'était plus dans son lit. Ron regarda alors sa montre pour savoir s'il avait dormi trop longtemps et fut de nouveau surpris de constater qu'il était cinq heures du matin. Le rouquin se demanda alors pourquoi son meilleur mai n'était pas couché, et pour résoudre ce mystère, il entreprit de se lever, songeant qu'Harry devait se trouver dans la salle commune vu l'heure matinale. Ron se leva donc sans bruit et sorti de son dortoir toujours en pyjama. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans la salle commune mais n'y vit personne.Curieux et à la fois légèrement inquiet, il remonta dans son dortoir pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas commis d'erreur et que son meilleur ami ne dormait pas tranquillement dans son lit. Mais il fut bien forcé de constater qu'il ne s'était as trompé et prit donc sa douche et s'habilla dans le but avoué d'aller parcourir les couloirs à la recherche d'Harry.

Le rouquin eu beau parcourir le bâtiment en long, en large et en travers il ne trouva aucune trace de son meilleur ami et c'est donc résigné et plus inquiet que jamais qu'il alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils de sa salle commune, surveillant le passage de la Grosse Dame pour pouvoir demander des explications à Harry dès que celui ci franchirai cette pote.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que Ron surveillait toujours la porte et que son estomac s'était noué d'angoisse et de curiosité, Hermione se dirigea vers lui, visiblement très surprise de le trouver réveillé et prêt à cette heure matinale.

Salut Ron, lui dit elle, tu es déjà levé ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça sans détourner son regard du passage menant à leur salle commune.

Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Hum

Hum ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il se passe que je me suis réveillé à cinq heure du mat' et qu'Harry n'était pas dans le dortoir, alors je me suis levé en me disant qu'il serait dans la salle commune –quedal- alors j'ai fait le tour de tous les couloirs possibles –quedal ! quedal ! QUEDAL !

Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas où il est ?

Ouai j'en ai aucune idée et ça m'inquiète…… Qu'est ce qui te prend Hermione ? ajouta t il en voyant la jeune fille se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil, livide

Heu…. Tu ne trouve pas Harry… bizarre … ces temps ci ?

Pourquoi cette question ?

Bah déjà le professeur Rogue nous dit presque terrorisé de le surveiller attentivement, il a l'air maussade depuis la rentrée et même épuisé lorsqu'il ne se rend pas compte qu'on l'observe, il était tellement appliqué hier soir qu'il nous a pas entendu lui hurler au raz des tippants et il se rappelle parfaitement de ses cours sans même les relire. Et maintenant il disparaît du dortoir en plein milieu de la nuit…

C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle la situation est plus que bizarre.

Oui comme tu le dis... Heu Ron ?

Oui ?

Tu ne crois comme même pas que ...

Que ?

Que...enfin...je ne sais pas comment le dire mais...

Quoi ? demanda Ron d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude

Eh bah...avec la mort de Sirius...tu ne crois pas que... Il pourrait ...déprimé ?

Où veux tu en venir Hermione ?

C'est à dire que...enfin... je fais des cauchemards bizarre depuis un moment. Je sais pertinemment que les rêves ne veulent souvent rien dire! Mais là...

Mais là quoi ? C'est quoi tu rêve ?

Eh bah...dit Hermione en déglutissant avec dificulté...dans mon rêve il y a de l'orage et je me reveille en sursaut, je cours dans tout le château jusqu'à l'une des tours et...

Et ?

Et... en haut de la tour je trouve Harry assis sur l'un des créneaux les yeux fermés... et je lui parle mais il n'entend pas alors je décide d'aller chercher du seccours mais je ne trouve personne à part Fumseck , je lui demande de me suivre et je retourne à la tour mais quand j'arrive en haut ...

Quand tu arrive en haut ? demanda Ron dont la voix était devenu un murmure inquiet

Et bah... reprit Hermione les larmes aux yeux... quand j'arrive en haut avec l'oiseau- le phénix je veux dire- je retrouve pas Harry alors je me baisse par dessus les créneaux et...je...il...en bas..

Ron regarda sa meilleure amie avec effrois, il espéra au plus profond de lui même ne pas avoir bien compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, mais malheureusement il savait qu'il ne se trompait pas. Alors il tenta de la rassurer en lu disant.

Mais tu l'a dit toi même, ce n'est qu'un rêve!

J'espère Ron, j'espère... Mais il n'empêche que l'attitude d'Harry est plutôt inquiétante!

ça je suis d'accord. Ecoutes je te propose un truc, sans qu'il ne sans rende compte on s'efforcera de le surveillé du coin de l'oeil, avec ses attitudes et son comportement vis à vis des gens on verra bien si quelque chose cloche. Et dans le cas où ton rêve... serait... une _possibilité_ alors on interviendra avant!

D'accord Ron, mais qu'est ce qu'on fait pour aujourd'hui ?

Pour aujourd'hui ?

Oui par rapport au fait qu'il ne soit pas dans votre dortoir à partir de cinq heure- ou même avant ?

Je sais pas... Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

On veut le surveillé sans qu'il le sache non .?

Oui et alors ?

Bah on a qu'à fait comme si on s'était tousles deux réveillés vers 7 heures et on lui demandera depuiscombien de temps il est levé et on verra bien si ce qu'il nous dit est... la vérité.

D'accord on fait comme ça.

Les deux amis s'observèrent un moment, résolus à ne pas laissé le "mystère Harry" sans réponse et à trouver ce qu'avait leur ami et comment l'aider. Ils descendirent donc vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, sachant qu'ils ne devrait pas se répéter leur accord mais que l'un comme l'autre le respecterai...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Les cours de Miss Heyting

Ron et Hermione poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en arrivant en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. (**Nda **DCFM). Ils n'avaient en effet pas vu Harry au petit déjeuner mais ils l'aperçurent en train d'attendre patiemment appuyé sur un des murs du couloir, attendant on ne sait quoi, les yeux clos et les bras croisés.

Hermione et Ronald se lancèrent un regard éloquent et s'approchèrent de leur ami comme si de rien n'était.

Salut Harry ! dit Hermione d'une voix joyeuse (**Nda** qu'elle bonne actrice !)

Salut !

Ça va ? demanda Ron

Oui et vous ?

Ça va !

Tu as bien dormis ? continua Hermione Nous on s'est levés vers 7 heures hein Ron ? Puis on t'a pas vu donc on a supposé que tu t'étais levé avant…

Ce qui est le cas

Vers qu'elle heure ? demanda Ron en affichant une mine légèrement curieuse alors qu'il l'intérieur il bouillait littéralement de curiosité et d'inquiétude

Vers 3 heures du matin, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Visiblement ni Hermione ni Ron ne s'étaient attendu à ce qu'Harry leur dise la vérité et il étaient donc surpris, très surpris, si surpris qu'Harry leur demanda

Bah quoi ?

Oh…euh… tu dois être fatigué alors ? se rattrapa Hermione

Harry haussa les épaules.

A ce moment les autres élèves de leur classe arrivèrent, tous plus excité les uns que les autres.

C'est aujourd'hui qu'on va découvrir notre nouveau prof ! lança Dean Thomas surexcité

Ça on le sais déjà, répondit Hermione avec patience.

Les griffondor de sixième année attendirent donc patiemment –enfin plus ou moins- le nouveau professeur. Car comme chaque année, celle ci n'avait pas échappé à la règle, et les élèves accueillaient un nouveau professeur dont ils ignoraient tout.

La professeur de DCFM, puisque c'était une femme arriva juste après la sonnerie et fit entrer ses élèves dans la salle de classe. Ceux ci la dévisagèrent longuement, la femme était plutôt jeune, environ 25 ans, elle était blonde et ses cheveux ondulés lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille. Elle avait des yeux noisette et un air joyeux, ce qui changeait agréablement d'Ombrage.

Bonjour à tous, dit elle à sa classe. Je suis ravie de vous voir enfin, je m'appelle Miss Heyting et je serai votre enseignante en défense contre les forces du mal durant cette année. Je n'ai pas la présomption d'affirmer que je resterai plus longtemps vu que tous mes collègues avant moi ne sont restés, hélas, qu'un an. Je sais que si vous êtes ici c'est parce que vous avez obtenu de bons résultats à vos buses et je suis même surpris de savoir que deux des élèves présents aujourd'hui ont obtenu un « optimal » dans cette matière vu les changements répétés de professeur que vous avez subis. ( **Nda** : faites comme si je n'avais pas oublier de vous dire que Harry et Hermione avez eu un Optimal à leur buses de DCFM et que Ron – ainsi que tous les élèves de l'AD -avait reçu un effort exceptionnel). Bien ceci é »tant dit, je n'ai pas très confiance dans le jugement du ministère pour diverses raisons et je vais donc vous demander de me montrer ce que vous savez faire pendant ces deux heures puis dès la semaine prochaine nous commencerons le programme.

Puis Miss Heyting demanda aux élèves passer un par uns devant elle, elle leur posait une question portant sur un thème de DCFM et demandait ensuite aux élèves d'effectué un sort plus ou moins simple. La professeur possédait en effet sous les yeux les notes des élèves à leur buse et demander donc un sort plus ou moins difficile en fonction de ces notes.

Granger, Hermione., appela t elle au bout d'un moment.

Hermione s'approcha du bureau du professeur et celle ci lui demanda : Quels sont les effets des patronus ?

Les patronus permettent à un sorcier de protéger lui même ou d'autres personnes des effets d'un détraqueurs. Pour créer un patronus il suffit de penser à un souvenir heureux de votre vie et de prononcer la formule suivante _spero patronum._

Bien Miss Granger je vois que la théorie est plutôt bonne, voyons maintenant la pratique.

Hermione se concentra un instant puis lança la formule, une magnifique loutre argenté sortie alors de sa baguette et fit face au professeur.

Bien ceci est excellant, vous pouvez retourner à votre place, dit le professeur.

Elle continua d'appeler les élèves un par uns, se moquant de l'ordre alphabétique et appela donc Ron.

Elle lui posa des questions sur divers anti-sort et le jeune homme s'en sorti plutôt bien, puis elle lui demanda de contrer une attaque de _furonculus_ et Ron y parvient sans trop de problème.

Miss Heyting appela finalement Harry en tout dernier et celui ci s'approcha d'elle. Le professeur le regarda un instant dans les yeux puis lui demanda :

Mr Potter que pensait vous de la classification des sorts tel que l'_expelliarmus_ dans la catégorie de sorts peu importants ?

Toute la classe reteint son souffle et Hermione dit dans un murmure à peine audible mais que tous les élèves entendirent à cause du silence « Mais c'est quoi cette question ? »

Alors ? demanda le professeur, visiblement heureuse de l'effet de sa question piège

Je pense que cette classification ne reflète pas la réalité dans le cas de l'_expelliarmus, _répondit Harry dans clame olympien. Dans le cas de ce sort en particulier, et d'autre en général, la puissance et l'efficacité du sort dépends de la façon dont on le lance ; avec quelle volonté par exemple. La puissance magique du sorcier peut aussi être prise en compte.

……. Bien, répondit Miss Heyting visiblement satisfaite que son élève ne se soit pas laissé embobiné si facilement. C'est une réponse plutôt…. Complète.

La classe laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Et bien Mr Potter, il va falloir maintenant démontrer vos dire. Prouvez mi que l'_expelliarmus_ peut être un sort puissant. Pour ceci j'attends de vous que vous me montriez tout ce dont vous êtes capable en puissance Mr Potter…

Harry hésita, visiblement peut enclin à désarmer son professeur en y mettant toute sa puissance.

Allons, n'ayez pas peur de me blesser Mr Potter, aucun élève ne me fera grand mal et même vous alors allez y.

Harry lança un regard à la professeur lui signifiant qu'il n'en était pas sur, tandis que celle ci semblait amusée par la simple idée qu'un élève puisse la désarmé. Elle était très sure d'elle et les élèves qui assistaient à la scène se disaient qu'elle devait posséder une forte puissance magique pour être aussi confiante.

Puis Harry, résigné, dit d'une voix claire et étonnamment calme « _expelliarmus »_

L'effet du sort jura fortement avec sa voix calme et posée tant la puissance inclue dans ce dernier était grande. Miss Heyting ne se contenta pas de reculer de quelque pas elle fit un magnifique vole plané à travers la salle de cours et se retrouva par terre 10 mètres plus loin. Harry s'avança vers son professeur et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Tous les élèves restaient sous le choix et attendaient avec crainte la réaction de leur professeur.

Une fois remise sur ses pieds Miss Heyting regarda Harry avec étonnement et colère en même temps.

Ce n'était pas trop mal mais vous n'avez pas obéis Mr Potter.

Tous les élèves retinrent leur souffle, Hermione et Ron s'apprêtaient à protester qu'Harry s'était scrupuleusement fier aux règles du professeur lorsque celle ci reprit avec un éclat de malice dans les yeux qui contrastait avec le ton sévère qu'elle voulait se donner.

- Je vous avait dit d'y mettre _toute_ votre puissance Mr Potter or vous ne l'avait pas fait. Vous vous êtes à peine servi de la moitié de ce que vous aviez en réserve. Cependant je vous en suis reconnaissante, les vols aux travers des murs n'ont jamais été mon fort…. DRING ! (Nda ce n'est pas la prof qui fait dring c'est juste la fin du cours, non mais sérieusement vous imaginez un prof dire dring vous ? ;)) Vous pouvez sortir, reprit le professeur à l'égard de la classe. Les élèves s'exécutèrent en silence et sortirent dans les couloirs, tous jetaient un regard à la fois surpris et admiratif vers Harry qui, comme à son habitude, continua de marcher discrètement dans les couloirs sans se vanter de ce qu'il avait fait.


	6. note de l'auteure

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

Je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser du retard dans la publication que j'avais prévue. Un bug informatique assez conséquent qui s'est abattu sur mon pauvre disque dur (paix à son âme) en étant la cause.

Rassurez vous tout ce temps sans informatique n'a cependant pas été du temps perdu puisqu'il m'a permit d'avancer de manière manuscrite dans mes histoire et d'en composer une nouvelle.

Le bac étant maintenant fini(ouf) je suis officiellement en vacance et – oh chanceux que vous êtes- ne faisant absolument **rien** pendant cette période estival, je vais me mettre au tapage intensif pour vous donner ces chapitres dans les meilleurs délais.

C'est donc sur cette note optimiste que je vous laisse en vous disant à bientôt.

Anonyma1


End file.
